1. Field of the Disclosure
Generally, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses and methods injecting fluids into a reservoir. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses and methods for injecting gas into a reservoir to improve production. More specifically still, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to single trip apparatuses and methods for injecting gas into a reservoir to improve production.
2. Background Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various processes are employed to assist in retrieving oil, water, or a mixture of various fluids from wells when a lack of sufficient reservoir pressure limits well production. One such technique, known as “gas lift,” involves injecting a gas into an annulus formed between the well casing and the production tubing within a wellbore. In gas lift wells, gas-lift mandrels having gas-lift valves that are operatively connected thereto are typically installed in the production tubing of the well. Variation between tubing and casing pressures may cause a gas-lift valve to open and close, thereby allowing gas to be injected into the fluid(s) to be retrieved from the well. The injected gas forms air pockets within the fluid and assists in lifting the fluid from the subterranean reservoir and through the wellbore.
In extended reach wells, it may be challenging to produce hydrocarbons from the lowest portion of the reservoir, especially where gas lift valves are not present. In order to increase the production of hydrocarbons from the lowest portions of reservoirs, typically systems involving multiple trips into the well are required. The multiple trips are required to set different types of downhole equipment, such as packers, valves, etc., thereby allowing portions of the well to be isolated, which is required to initiate gas injection.
The presently claimed subject matter is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or more of the problems mentioned above.